A Dragon Child
by RagedRobot
Summary: This is about young, 13 year old Roze Storm who is a dragon-human hybrid, yet she isn't understood by anyone.
1. Chapter 1- The Escape

Roze's P.O.V-

Ever since I was a child, I was abused because of... god damn wings!  
They were the things that seperated me from the children at my school. I was born with them... But other then my wings, they weren't the only things that were dragon-like..  
I had large fangs, and claws that would sometimes come out.  
My father hated me, while he killed my mother because of.. something that I didn't know the reason to.  
But this day I prefered other then any of my days of being bullied at Mineschool.  
I walked home, eyes faintly glowing in the dark. Yes, it was dark, because I had spent four hours with other teens abusing me.  
I opened my door, only to see my father.. smiling?  
I tilted my head, confused, and he saw this and laughed.  
"Roze, your going to an old place that I worked at... And they said they'd take you in to see if you were physically safe to be out in your Mineschool." He said, smiling.  
I didn't know whether to be.. excited or sad. Because he was laughing, like, he was really really happy!  
Instead of yelling at him, I smiled sadly. "That's great!" I lied, before quickly walking into my room.  
My room was completely blue, covered in dragon paintings.  
I loved dragons, whether they were mean or not.  
I smiled at my newest dragon painting, a red dragon with black eyes and deep, red wings.  
Just like me.  
I had long, red hair and completely black eyes, well, not the cornea anyways.  
The next day, it was time for me to leave to the.. place.  
My father drove me, yet it was oddly boring, listening to his new laughs.  
I sighed, looking out of the window. A few.. boring hours later, I saw a tall, black building, well, it looked black in the dark, but it was probably gray.  
My father parked in the parking lot and actually dragged me into the building and stuffed me onto the counter, and walked out.  
The person who sat at the counter, or what I call them 'counterist's' looked at me and scanned my body. "...Roze Storm, I believe?" She asked, and I nodded.  
She stood up. "Follow me." She said, and walked away from the counter, and I followed her.  
I was shoved into a glass room, and blinked, looking around in the dark. "Roze, we're going to test you to see if your safe." The.. 'doctor' said.  
"Ok." I said without hesitation. I felt something inject into my blood, and I instantly felt my arm go limp. I stared at the person who injected it into me, and instantly she ran into a room that they seemed to be watching me from.  
I felt something go into my throat and I screeched, breaking the glass.  
I heard loud yelling, and I grinned.  
My escape.  
I ran as quick as I could through the broken glass. Someone put a chain around my waist, and I looked back at them. "RUN!" I yelled, grinning, and throwing a fireball at them, my wings beating at the air behind me. The boy who I had thrown it at twitched, and I grinned wider, and I flew out of the window. "Time for the grand finale." I said, smiling, and I flew up to a passerby helicopter, pulling the person in it out, and the helicopter kept flying.  
I controlled it for a bit until it was over the building, and smashed the whole thing into it. "My escape from your torture!" I accidently screeched, and I felt it echo and screams going out in the distance, and I let out a toothy smile, and I flew off.  
The newspapers have been ringing with the escape ever since that day... And I would always smirk at them and say "Idiots.."


	2. Chapter 2- Damn Fireworks!

**A/N- Thanks for the review... and the plain views :3 I just plainly like getting views and my old stories were deleted and I was really proud of them.. But Roze is actually my name on Minecraft, so if you catch me on any servers with the name Rozestorm101, be sure to sprint up and say that your a fan! ...though people might slap you in the face, but still!**

**NOW, TO THE STORY!**

It had been a short year after Roze had escaped, and so far she had loved her freedom.

She flew past a few houses, looking for lights that were turned on.

It was the forth of July, so she wanted some flesh to help her.. 'tend' to her sensetive hearing.

It pissed her off like crazy when she heard the fireworks and she didn't know where they were, so she actually took dog pills and surprisingly, it calmed her down.

She finally found a pink light drizzling out of her favorite window; the orphanage.

She flew towards it and slid in, to see two children staring at her.

All of the sudden, a teenaged boy, about Roze's age, swung a knife at her. "What the hell, man?!" Roze screeched at him, kicking him a few times before cutting his arm and quickly tearing off flesh, making him scream in pain.

She realized that there were sirens and gunshots downstairs, so she quickly hid the flesh in her bag and flew out of the window.

"Sorry, whoever you belong to!" Roze said to the flesh, and she flew into her own 'house'. Actually, it was just a cave that was made to look like a house.

She walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a pill, and put it in the flesh and tore a huge piece off of it, smiling in satisfaction as she swallowed the pill. She curled up on her bed and fell asleep to the sound of soft fireworks and gunshots, also the noise of footsteps.

_Wait.. Footsteps?!_

Roze quickly got up as the gunshots got louder.

A gruff voice came out from behind her 'door'. "Come out, we know your in there."

Roze quickly got up, pulling out her pills and the flesh, swallowing it all and running out of the hole, punching the policeman in the face.

He grunted, before a young, blonde boy glared at me, and swung his tazer at me.

Roze dodged, and caught a glance at the blonde boy. _Hey, he's kind of cute!_ She thought, before he swung again, and she blocked with her arm.

The scales on her black shook, before she pounced at the boy. _Not for long!_ She added to her thoughts with a smile, and slashed at his face, gourging out his eyes in the process.

"Well, to a new house I go!" Roze yelled on accident, and glanced around, before flying off.


End file.
